Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a substrate-aligning method and apparatus for aligning a substrate, such as a wafer or the like, using pulse light as illuminating light in a semiconductor exposure apparatus which prints a pattern provided on a reticle on the substrate in order to manufacture semiconductor devices.